But I Thought?
by Flamestarter
Summary: My first story I am so excited! Ruby is noticing her feelings for someone but who? Frank x Ruby don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ruby Gloom I just own the story, if you steal it I will find you. Count on it. Enjoy the story though!**

But I thought?

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

It was your average day in Gloomsville, the clouds filled the sky and it looked like was about to rain. Awesome! I can't wait to go outside and enjoy it. I was in the kitchen baking brownies; I couldn't wait to eat these with my friends when I heard the timer ding. "Oh the brownies are ready!" I said excitedly, forgetting to put on oven mitts as I ran to the stove. I opened the oven and grab the pan, but as soon as I did I immediately dropped the pan and screamed. I heard quick footsteps, knowing it was my friends coming to my aid. I look at my hand in shock as it began to blister and burn. Tears welled in my eyes and I clutched my wrist. I looked to the entrance again and standing there was Frank and Len.

I was a little surprised how'd quick they had got here Maybe they were coming to make a sandwich I concluded but I was slowly losing control of thought and didn't know what to do about the pain. I whimpered a little as the tears fled down my cheeks.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

Len and I were just on our way down to the kitchen to make a sandwich when we heard a scream coming from our designation. Len and I looked at each other then started booking it down the hallway. We arrived at the kitchen and saw Ruby standing there clutching her right wrist, which looked like it was starting to turn red and blister.

Ruby must've heard us because she looked at the doorway and saw us and looked surprised. She had tears running down her cheeks and looked scared. She then looked back at her hand and whimpered that's when Len and I sprung into action. We rushed over to her and I gently grasped her wrist and guided her over to the sink and Len turned on the cold water. I carefully placed her hand under the water and she gasped at first but then became silent. I guess the coldness surprised her.

I heard trampling coming to a halt in the door way so I looked over. Standing there was none other than Iris, Misery, Scaredy Bat, Doom Kitty, and Skull Boy. I quickly called out orders, "Misery get the first aid kit please." She nodded. "Iris go get me a water bottle please." She gave me thumbs up and dashed off. Then Len said "Scaredy, could you get the burn lotion please?" He nodded and left. "Skull Boy, can you turn off the oven? Please?" "Sure" He said. I looked back to Ruby, whose wrist I was still holding. I immediately let go blushing slightly. "Do you think you're going to be okay Ruby?" I asked.

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

After Frank and Len rushed over to me they guided me to the sink, I saw Len turn on the cold water and Frank gently moved my hand under the water. I gasped, the coldness surprised and hurt me a little but then I relaxed as it began to feel good.

I then heard Len and Frank barking out orders. Must be to the others I thought. I noticed Frank still had his hand around my wrist which gave me slight butterflies in my tummy, he must've noticed too for he let go. I looked up at him and noticed he was slightly blushing I felt myself slightly blushing also. Frank then looked down and asked "Do you think you're going to be okay Ruby?" I nodded slightly glad that he had put my hand under the water. I carefully took my hand out from under the water; I had noticed it was going numb. Suddenly I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, I looked over and saw Misery, Iris, and Scaredy Bat returning from their voyage carrying medical supplies.

I gave them a small smile and walked up to Scaredy, "Can I have the burn lotion please?" My voice was teary, I notice so I cleared my throat a little because of it. "Oh, sure Ruby." Scaredy Bat replied. "Thanks Scaredy." I replied. "Um, can someone help me wrap my hand please?" "I'll help." Said Misery. "Thanks Misery." I replied. "Oh and thanks for the assist everyone." I said looking at everyone in turn. Misery nodded, Iris gave a small concerned smile and thumbs up, Skull boy gave a small smile, as well as Scaredy, and Doom looked up at me questionably; head cocked to the side. Frank and Len nodded.

"Ruby, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us ok?" Said Frank when I looked at him and Len last. I nodded in understanding and smiled in appreciation. I noticed my hand was starting to hurt again so I looked at Misery and she nodded and started to walk to the kitchen table. Everyone began to reluctantly leave the kitchen, Frank and Len being the last to go. Doom Kitty didn't leave, instead she hopped onto the table. I sat down beside Misery, who said "Can you start putting on the burn lotion please?" I nodded. I gasped when I first put it on; the coldness had surprised me again. However I began to relax as it started to smooth my burnt hand. I gently rubbed it in while Misery prepared the bandages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ruby Gloom I just own the story. I LOVE RUBY GLOOM. If I did own the show however there would be lots of more episodes. I don't own any of the music either.**

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in the living room in my giant chair. Misery had just finished bandaging my hand, which now had a water bottle resting under it. Which I must add felt wonderful. I was trying and failing to knit so I instead settled with reading. However this became painful when I tried to turn the page with my bandaged hand.

I began to hear music coming from outside so I decided to investigate having a good feeling of knowing who it was. I walked onto the porch, seeing Frank and Len rocking outside while plugged into an amp. "Hey Ruby!" Screamed Frank over the noise. "We thought you could use some cheering up after burning your hand!" He yelled. I gave them a huge smile, glad that they were trying to make me feel better.

They had a microphone set up and a drum kit set up behind them. There was this weird looking tube on the microphone, for which its purpose I didn't know. Scaredy popped up behind the drum kit and began laying down a cool beat. Frank and Len began playing guitar after Len made some really cool noises with his mouth on the microphone with the tube.

It's My Life (Bon Jovi):

Frank: **This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
**Len:** And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**

Both: **It's my life  
It's now or never  
**Frank: **I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Len: **(It's my life)  
**Frank: **My heart is like an open highway  
**Len: **Like Frankie said, "I did it my way" (A\N: do u get it hehe)  
**Both: **I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
**Frank:** This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Ruby Gloom who never backed down  
**Len:** Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**

Both:** It's my life  
And it's now or never  
**Frank: **I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Len: **(It's my life)  
**Frank: **My heart is like an open highway  
**Len: **Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
**Both: **I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**

Len did that cool thing with his mouth again. It was so amazing it left me gaping for a sec.

Frank: **You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
**Len: **Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down**

Both: **It's my life  
It's now or never  
**Frank: **'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Len: **(It's my life)  
**Frank: **My heart is like an open highway  
**Len: **Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
**Frank: **I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Len: **(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
**Frank: **I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Len: **(It's my life)  
**Frank: **My heart is like an open highway  
**Len: **Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
**Frank: **I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**Both: **'Cause it's my life!**

**Frank's P.O.V:**

Len and I finished the song breathing heavily, Ruby started clapping enthusiastically. I started to smile slightly glad of Len and I's performance. Ruby ran up to us saying "That was amazing you guys!" I looked to Len; he had a huge smile on his face. I knew by his face that he enjoyed our performance.

"Frank that rocked!" Len said to me. I nodded, still slightly breathless. When I finally had my breath back I asked Len "What should we name that song?" Then Ruby spoke up again. "How about It's My Life?" I thought about it for a second and knew it was perfect. "It's perfect Ruby." I said as I looked to Len for his approval. Len nodded with a huge smile, "Yeah, it's perfect Ruby!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks guys, but it was just the lyrics that you used a lot in the song. Technically you thought up the name yourself." Ruby said with a smile. "Give yourself some credit Ruby." I said. "Since you at least remembered the most sung lyrics." Len completed. "Thanks guys." Said Ruby smiling. "So did the song make you feel any better?" Asked Len. Ruby had a thinking look on her face and I thought she was gonna say no when I realized she was messing with us when she said, "Yes." With a smile, giggling a little bit which I found cute. Wait, did I just think that? No I meant nice, it looked nice hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the story (sobs) but if I did…. (laughs manically) (coughs then gags) O.o whoa sorry about that. Please review, they sustain my life. You can flame if you want, it just means creative criticism. Enjoy.**

**Frank's P.O.V:**

"Hey Ruby?" I asked Ruby. "Yeah Frank?" She responded. "Can Len and I throw a concert? We have a couple new songs we wanna try out." I asked. "Yeah, and we wanna have an excuse to have are amps really loud." Said Len. I slapped my forehead. "Len, it's not just an excuse to use our amps. It's also an excuse to rock!" I yelled smiling. "Well, is the concert for everyone in Gloomsville or just everyone in the house?" Ruby asked a thoughtful expression on her face. "Oh just everyone in the house." I answered. "Then, sure you guys can throw us a concert." Ruby said smiling. "Right on." I said.

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

The guys ran off after that and I thought about how excitable they were about music. I guess I better start making their costumes. Wait, since my hand was bandaged I couldn't really hold or move anything. Uh oh, what will I tell Frank and Len, that they can't do their show? No I couldn't tell them that after saying yes. What to do, oh maybe I can get Iris or Skull Boy to help.

Skull Boy, what were my feelings for him? It feels like it's been a while since I seen him, like days but I knew I saw him this morning. The thought of seeing Skull Boy didn't excite me like it normally did. But, I thought I loved him? I guess it was just a big crush. Oh well, maybe he can still help me though. I began unknowingly humming Frank and Len's new song as I skipped to the house. I walked to the laundry room and got Frank and Len's costume, cleaned it and set it to dry. All with the use of my left hand and very little of my right.

I decided that while it's drying to set up the decorations. And maybe try to make some snacks but I knew not to use my hand too much. I was also a little hesitant about using the oven again. I went to the garage and went inside; Frank and Len were setting up the instruments and tuning them. I walked up to them, "Hey guys." I said. "Oh hey Ruby." Said Len. Distracted Frank said "Hey um, Ruby." His tongue was sticking out as he fiddled with the peddle on the drum kit. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "Scaredy said he was having some trouble getting the peddle down." Answered Len. "Oh, well can I help in any way?" I asked innocently. "No, I think I got it… Ah ha!" "Now let's try it Len." Said Frank.

They sat at the set and tried to push down the peddle, a spring flew out and a couple of bolts. When they took their foot off even more stuff flew out. I looked up at them, "Uh, that's not supposed to happen…" Said Frank. I smiled slightly and giggled at the funniness of the situation. I looked to the peddle again, and saw something sticking out behind it. "Hold on a second." I said. I reached towards the peddle while Frank and Len looked at me questionably. I grabbed the item and pulled it out, it was a slightly moldy, stiff crumpet. "Huh, well that should solve some of the problem." Frank said. I smiled at them, "Well I think I'm going to go throw this away."I said. "Ok Ruby." Said Frank. "Hey Ruby, why did you come in here anyway?" asked Len. "Oh" I said, "I was gonna ask if I could decorate your place in wash-away paint, you know flames." "Oh sure." Said Frank. "Yeah that will be so cool." Added Len. "K' thanks guys." I said.

I walked out and got the paint, I had red, orange, yellow, light blue, blue, green, and purple. I began to decorate the outside with the wash-away paint. I'd say it came out pretty well considering I did it with my left hand. I can't wait till everyone sees it. I put the paint away and began slowly making some cookies, carefully using my right hand to hold the bowl steady. I put a plastic glove on my right hand and used the back to help roll out the cookies. When that was done I put them on a sprayed pan and popped it into the preheating oven. I set the timer and checked on Frank and Len's costume, which was dry. I noticed a tear in the fabric. I guess I'm going to need someone's help now.

I was going to find Misery but thought she might be practicing her singing for the concert. Iris was probably flying on Squig and Scaredy was practicing and afraid of needles. Guess Skull Boy's my only hope I thought. "I bet he's in his room." I thought out loud and began to make the trip up the stairs. Skull Boy was in front of his telescope when I got up there. "Hey Skull Boy." I said. "Oh hey Ruby what do you need?" "I was wondering if you could help me fix Frank and Len's costume." I asked. "Sure." Replied Skull Boy.

"What were you looking at?" I asked. "Iris told me to watch her do some new tricks on Squig so I was using the telescope to her better." He answered. "Oh, then if she wanted you to watch her why are you helping me?" I asked. "She just crashed and gave the thumbs up that she was okay." Said Skull Boy simply. "Okay." I replied. I began to lead the way to my sewing machine humming It's My Life. We eventually got to the machine and I showed Skull Boy the tear. While he was fixing it I began to softly sing the lyrics to Frank and Len's new song. "You really like their song don't you?" Said Skull Boy snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh, oh yeah it's really good." I said a little surprised.

Suddenly before anything else could be said I heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "Oops, forgot about those." I said. I rushed down to the kitchen, threw the oven mitt on my left hand, popped open the oven and pulled out the cookies. Which looked amazing, I breathed in their scent. The chocolaty aroma was to die for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me Flamestarter bringing another chapter for you readers to absorb. Sorry it has taken so long I was at the pool and celebrating b-days with my family. I've also been having a little trouble deciding how to write the new chapter and what music to use. I do not own anything except for the story. I do own the cookies I occasionally hand out though. Well that's it I guess, on to the story!**

**Frank's P.O.V:**

I walked up to the microphone and yelled, "You ready to rock Gloom Mansion?" Everyone who lived in the house screamed "Yes!" "Then let's get the concert started!" Said Len. Misery began singing first before we started playing the keyboard.

A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez and The Scene):

Misery: **Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But day without you  
is like a year without rain  
Ooh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh (A/N: I really thought the song made sense for Misery.)

Len and I were met with a round of applause. We smiled and began playing the next song.

**Ruby's P.O.V: **

Frank and Len were amazing! I loved the new song and thought it was perfect for Misery. Frank and Len then began playing the next song.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

**Juke Box Hero ****(Foreigner):**

Len: **Standing in the rain  
with his head hung low**

Couldn't get a ticket  
it was a sold out show.  
Frank:**Heard the roar of the crowd  
he could picture the scene.  
Put his ear to the wall  
then like a distant scream.  
**Len: **He heard one guitar  
just blew him away**

Saw stars in his eyes  
and the very next day.  
Frank: **Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store**

Didn't know how to play it  
but he knew for sure  
That one guitar  
felt good in his hands.  
Len: **Didn't take long to understand.  
Just one guitar  
slung way down low**

Was a one-way ticket  
only one-way to go.  
Frank:**So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop**

Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top.  
Both: **And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes**

Len:**He's a Juke Box Hero.  
He took one guitar stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight.**

Frank: **In a town without a name  
in a heavy downpour**

Len: **Thought he passed his own shadow  
by the backstage door.  
Like a trip through the past  
to that day in the rain**

Frank: **And that one guitar made his whole life change.  
Now he needs to keep rockin' he just can't stop -  
Gotta keep on rockin' that boy has got to stay on top.  
**Both: **And be an Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes**

Len: **He's a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
Yeah  
Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar he'll come alive**

Frank: **Come alive tonight.**

Then Len and I pulled a pretty good guitar solo out onto our small crowd making everyone jump up and down. Then I started singing again.

**So he started rockin'  
ain't never gonna stop**

Gotta keep on rockin' -  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top.  
Both: **And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
**Len: **He's a Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero**

Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
stars in his eyes.

Everyone began cheering loudly, excited for Len and I's new song. I looked to Len and smiled. He smiled back then nodded to start the next song we had. We began rocking out on the guitar.

**All The Small Things (Blink-182):**

Len: **All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip**

Frank: **Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating**

Len: **Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

Both: **Na, na, na  
**

We began playing a pretty epic guitar solo at that moment getting our friends even more riled up. Surprisingly instead of Iris, Ruby was the most energetic member of the crowd. Man is she cute just loving our music. Oops time to sing.

****Frank: **Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares**

Len: **Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

Both: **Na, na, na  
**

Another guitar solo was rocked out. With more of our friends jumping and smiling making me smile more too.

****Frank: **Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

Len: **Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
My little windmill**

Frank: **Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

Len: **Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on**

**The night will go on  
My little windmill**

Len and I finished the song breathing heavily. "Woo Hoo!, that was epic!" Yelled Len. "I know right?" I yelled back. "That was amazing you guys!" Ruby yelled then ran up to us and hugged us. I blushed as she stepped back. I noticed she blushed too, huh she must be really excited. "How long did it take you two to come up with those songs?" She asked excited. I thought a moment then said "Oh, I'd say a month or so." Len nodded "Yeah, about a month." He finished. "Wow you guys are fast." She replied. "That was amazing!" Iris said coming up to stand beside Ruby. "Yeah." Added Skull Boy. "Hey what about me?" Asked Scaredy coming up from behind the drums. Ruby bent down to him and gave him a hug and said "You were great Scaredy." "You were too, Misery." Who was just waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello my readers who may or may not exist, I know some of you do but where I do not know. ^-^ Ugh I have not been feeling well my tummy hurts and I'm so not motivated enough but I am using music, like I always do, to motivate myself. It helps keep out unwanted distractions and the music lyrics can give pretty nifty ideas. I do not own anything except the story. *Cries* Oh well on with the story!**

**Len's P.O.V:**

Frank and I had just finished up the last song breathing heavily. "Woo Hoo!, that was epic!" I yelled. "I know right?" Frank yelled back. "That was amazing you guys!" Ruby yelled then ran up to us and hugged us. Whoa Ruby just hugged us I noticed her blushing, hmm… doesn't she like Skull Boy? I remember Frank telling me that when we were trapped in her mind.

I noticed Frank was blushing also, and so was I apparently. I didn't know Frank had feelings for Ruby, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, I guess I feel the same about Ruby as Frank. Well I had noticed the feeling of my world slowly crumbling when Ruby first got hurt. Man that was scary, and when she came in to ask about the flames I was so happy to see her.

I noticed Frank was speaking breaking me out of thought, I just got the last bit of what he was saying. "-a month or so." I nodded just going with it. "Yeah about a month." I said to keep up in the conversation. "Wow you guys are fast." She replied. "That was amazing!" Iris said coming up to stand beside Ruby. "Yeah." Added Skull Boy. "Hey what about me?" Asked Scaredy coming up from behind the drums. Ruby bent down to him and gave him a hug and said "You were great Scaredy." "You were too, Misery." Who was just waking up.

"Hey, who painted the flames outside?" asked Iris. "They're really good." "That would have been Ruby, oh and nice job Ruby!" I said before Frank could think of answer considering he at the time Ruby asked, was working on the drum sets peddle. "Thanks guys, I just thought it would look good for the concert." Responded Ruby. "You did that with your left hand right?, and aren't you right handed?" Asked Skull Boy. "Yeah." Replied Ruby "That's really good for someone using the hand they are not good with." "Thanks Skull Boy." Responded Ruby smiling like always making me smile too.

"Now, let's go enjoy some cookies I made." Said Ruby. "Woo Hoo! Cookies!" I said as I called out to Iris, "Race ya, Iris!" "You're so on!" Iris yelled back. "Whoa Len!" Frank yelled. "Let me help ya!" Frank then began controlling his leg so it made it easier.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

I barely had enough time to see the flames Ruby had painted before Len started running for the cookies. I saw Ruby smile which made me smile as well. "Woo Hoo! Cookies!" Len yelled excited. Then he yelled to Iris, "Race ya, Iris!" I heard her call out, "You're so on!" "Whoa Len!" I yelled. "Let me help ya!" I then began to run as fast as I could too, thinking of the treat waiting in the kitchen. All of a sudden Ruby jumped ahead of us. Iris swung in front of us, landed, and kept running.

Len and I quickly looked at each other, smiled at each other knowingly and managed to pick up our pace even more. Len and I managed to pass Iris but Ruby still held the lead with an iron grip, not giving us a chance to slow down if we wanted to get the cookies first.

She was relentless but I could tell she was enjoying herself, probably smiling right now. I saw Ruby heading to the front door, which meant she would have to travel through the hallway to reach the kitchen first. We could reach the cookies first if we took the kitchens back entrance, perfect I thought. Len was about to go for the front door when I said "We'll take the back way Len, it will save time." He nodded and gave a determined cookie look, ready to meet his prize. I was too so we managed to put in one more burst of effort. Racing our way into the kitchen door we saw Ruby coming down the hallway, the cookies on the table.

We stopped to catch our breath, panting like a dog in a heat wave. I rested my hand on the container the cookies were kept in. When Ruby jogged in upon seeing us she gave a small smile and I could tell she was slightly breathless. Just when she was about to get to us and say something she slipped on some water on the floor and, thinking fast, Len and I caught her. I say Len and I because he had the same brain process as I did.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, Ruby was Len and I's arms. I couldn't believe it. She looked up at us slightly stunned at the fall she had taken and I looked down at her slightly surprised. Ruby was quite light I noticed, I thought she would weigh a little bit more considering all the stuff she did. It wasn't like she was weightless, actually she weighed perfectly, just right.

**Ruby's P.O.V: **

I was just about to make it to the kitchen when I saw Frank and Len get there first and Frank tough the container of the cookies. I began to slow down, coming to a jog right before I got to the Siamese twins. All of a sudden the ground slip from beneath me, I started to fall back wards and didn't know what to do when I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up, stunned, and saw Frank and Len looking down at me surprised. I blushed at the embarrassing fall and at how close we were.

"G-Guess you guys saved me again, huh?" I managed to stutter out, I noticed the guys were starting to blush as well. Frank gave a small smile at that and Len raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled. I gave a small smile back, and the guys helped me stand back up. We stood that way for a few seconds or days their arms around me, braced in case I slipped again. My hands on their shoulders, staring into each other's eyes still slightly stunned.

Franks eyes had a calm but steadiness to them, you could tell he was the older brother of the two. Len however, had fun loving excitableness living in his eyes but there was a hint of confidence. Like he knew what he was doing, sometimes. Then we heard people running to the kitchen and we immediately broke apart, the blushes growing a little.

**Len's P.O.V:**

Looking into Ruby's eyes was like looking into pure and endless love, hope, and happiness. It was amazingly breath taking. I could only stare in awe when suddenly we heard people running to the kitchen. We immediately broke apart and blushed even deeper. As a way to make it look like we had been snacking this whole time I popped the cookie box open stuffed a cookie in my face, grab two more, I looked at Frank eyebrow raised and he got the message, he snatched a cookie right when everyone ran in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh hi guys I'm back! Sorry I took so long just no ideas :( but I'm here now! Also sending a thank you to Lichylichy for the song ideas. You rock dude! Um enjoy I guess?! Oh and I do not own anything except the story idea.**

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

As soon as we heard people coming Frank and Len and I jumped away from each other, blushing madly. Len then preceded to stuff his face and make sure Frank had a cookie, I then followed suit, calmly picking up a cookie just as everyone rushed in. Iris came skidding to a halt, a huge smile on her face in till she noticed me and the guys already there. That's when she frowned and said, "Awe, you guys beat me here." Then she smiled again when she saw the cookies and immediately snatched one up and took a bite. "Mmm, Ruby these cookies are amazing!" she said to me excitedly as she went to sit down.

Then Skull Boy walked in, Misery right behind him. Scaredy Bat was sitting on Skull Boy's shoulder, talking about another fear he had. I noticed Doom was sitting on the counter next to an empty bucket. Interesting, I looked back to everyone else, Skull Boy and Scaredy were munching on cookies, Skull Boy was leaning against the wall and Scaredy was still on his shoulder, Iris was sitting at the table in the corner, Misery was munching on a cookie at the table next to Iris, Frank and Len were sitting at the opposite end of Misery and Iris, and Doom had conveniently seated herself next to Misery. I decided to sit next to Frank and when I did I grabbed another cookie.

Iris was right, these are good I thought to myself. I began to hum the new song Frank and Len wrote I think it's called Juke Box Hero, well that's what I would have called it anyways. I noticed Frank and Len looked at me surprised then smiled, glad I liked the song. I finished the cookie and looked at the clock, it was getting close to dinner time. Uh oh how am I going to cook with only one hand? Oh I know I'll make pizza! I thought to myself as a smile formed on my face. "Okay guys," I said addressing everyone, "How do you feel about pizza for dinner?" Everyone ,excluding Misery, smiled and shouted "YES!" I smiled and while everyone started to leave the kitchen I began to make the pizza, already knowing the toppings people wanted.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

As Len and I began to leave I got another song idea. "Len grab the guitar, I've got an idea." I said as we strode to the garage. "Okay, so what's the song about?" Len asked, looking slightly confused. "I'm thinking Ruby but so she doesn't know it's her." Len nodded smiling. Once we got to the garage we set to work.

**Len's P.O.V:**

We're writing a song for Ruby! This is gonna be awesome. Frank is working on the lyrics and I'm working on the audio, and it sounds pretty good. We had been working on the song for about five minutes when we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Frank confused and he looked the same but we got up and went to answer the door anyway. Standing there was Ruby, looking slightly embarrassed and holding a jar of pizza sauce. "Um, can you guys open this for me?" She said looking up shyly, handing the jar to us. I gave a smile and noticed Frank was smiling too. "Sure Ruby." I said taking the jar in my hand as Frank began to open it. It popped open and we handed it back to her. "Do you need any help with making the pizza Ruby?" Frank asked concerned for our friend. She looked surprised by the offer but then smiled. "If you guys don't mind then sure, I could use a little help." She said as she began to walk us back to the kitchen, we followed and I smiled. We were gonna spend more time with Ruby! This is gonna be so much fun.

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

I was in the kitchen, preparing the pizza. I got out the sauce, cheese, dough, pepperoni, olives and green peppers. I grabbed the flour and sprinkled some out before I began to roll out the dough without any problems. I went to open the jar of sauce when I realized I would need help. Well Iris was busy jumping, I didn't really know where Misery was, Scaredy was afraid of jars, and Skull Boy was I guess with Misery. That leaves Frank and Len. I smiled, then grabbed the jar of sauce and began to run happily to the garage, I couldn't wait to see the guys.

Just as I was about to get there I slowed down to a walk, catching my breath as I made my way there. Just when I was about to knock I had doubts, what if the guys didn't want to see me? What if they thought of me coming here asking for help would be dumb? I mustered up the rest of my courage and hesitantly knocked on the door. Soon the boys answered the door looking slightly surprised it was me. "Um, can you guys open this for me?" I asked shyly, hoping I wasn't being a bother. But they just smiled and took the jar. "Sure Ruby." Len said smiling. They opened the jar and handed it back to me. "Do you need any help with making the pizza Ruby?" Frank asked me looking slightly concerned.

I was surprised by the offer but then I smiled "If you guys don't mind then sure, I could use a little help." I said as I began to lead the boys back to the kitchen. I was jumping with joy in my mind and screaming happily. I couldn't wait to spend some more time with the guys. We arrived at the kitchen and I said, "Before we start you guys need to wash your hands." I said as I went to get the cheese grater, noticing grating the cheese was yet another task I couldn't perform. "Ok so what can we do first?" Frank asked. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, "If you don't mind can you fill this bowl with grated cheese?" I said as I handed them the grater and cheese as I placed the bowl on the table.

They nodded and set to work and I began to cover the dough with the pizza sauce, making sure it was all even. I then put a plastic glove over my bandaged hand and used my right hand to hold the stick of pepperoni. I only used my finger tips to hold it in place as I carefully used my left hand to cut the slices. Once I had finished Frank and Len handed me the bowl of cheese and began to cut the green peppers. Unknowingly I began to hum All the Small Things as I spread the cheese on the pizza. I then preheated the oven, realizing I had forgot to do that in the first place.

Then I started to put the slices of pepperoni on the pizza, making sure to leave room for the other toppings. I began to carefully cut the olives into slices while Frank and Len started putting on the pepper slices. Once I had finished cutting the olives I laid them out on the pizza and then popped the pizza into the oven. "Great, now all we have to do is wait for it to cook." I said grabbing the timer and setting it for fifteen minutes. Frank and Len snickered and I looked at them confusedly, "What?" I asked. "Ruby, you've got flour all over your face." I smiled and said, "And so do you guys." As I sprinkled some on them, giggling. They smirked and grabbed some flour. "It's so on."Frank said smiling. "Bring it." I said as I grabbed some flour, smiling.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

I have to admit, Ruby's good, she barely has any flour on her but there's tons on Len and I. Ruby then suddenly threw all of her powder into the air, making it hard to see as a cloud of flour fell. I heard someone giggle as footsteps began to get quieter. "Hey Frank?" "Yeah Len?" "Where's Ruby?" "Len, Ruby ran out of the kitchen." "What does that mean?" " I think that means we're it." I said as the dust began to settle. "Oh okay then." "Hey Frank? Why aren't we chasing her if we're it?"

**Len's P.O.V:**

Soon Frank and I were running around looking for Ruby when I heard giggling coming from the stairs. I looked just in time to see a flash of red. "Frank, Ruby is headed up stairs." I said as I began to head that way. Frank smiled as we booked it down the upstairs hallway, seeing Ruby right in front of us. We then corned her and I smiled slightly at her surprised but happy expression. We leaned in and I said quietly, "Tag, you're it." As Frank gently poked her arm, then we dashed away as fast as we could.

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

I was running as fast as I could when I heard pounding footsteps behind me. I ran up the stairs and took a left, trying to keep ahead of the boys. I took another left and found out I was in a dead end. I heard the boys coming closer and turned around just in time to see them round the corner, I franticly looked around for a hiding spot but knew it was of no use, they had caught me. I was soon backed into a corner and the guys loomed over me. Then once they had got pretty close Len whispered "Tag, you're it." As Frank gently poked me in the arm. With that said the boys dashed away, leaving me blushing in the corner.

I walked back to the kitchen when I knew the blush had died down and I heard the timer ding. I placed my oven mitt on and took out the pizza, breathing in the delicious aroma. I grabbed a plate and slid the pizza onto it, I then preceded to cut the pizza into slices when I began hearing music. Intrigued I wandered to the sound, already knowing the source. When I got to the garage I saw Frank and Len inside rocking out on the guitar with Scaredy on the drums.

**Frank's P.O.V:**

**The Boys of Summer (The Ataris)**

Frank: **Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home**

Len: **But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
**

Then Len and I fell silent for the break in between song lines, rocking out on our guitar.

****Frank: **I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
**Len: **Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of**

Frank: **I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
**

We braked again, and I noticed everyone watching us and cheering us on. Especially Ruby, she looked so happy, like she knew who the song was for. Then Len started singing again causing me to fall back to attention.

****Len: **Out on the road today, I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."  
**Frank: **I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-**

Len: **I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**

Frank: **I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**

We wrapped up the last chords while Misery got herself set up and ready to sing her own song she wrote.

**Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

Misery: **Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window**

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

We finished the last chord and everyone cheered, loving our song and I smiled. "That was awesome you guys! Now who wants pizza?!" Ruby said coming up to stand next to me. Everyone screamed, "ME!" which caused Misery to quickly wake up.


End file.
